Bad Puppy
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Zero has done it again. Aidou, you fool. Implied KZ


A/N: This came from, I think it was someone mentioning somewhere, I'm not sure where (sorry!) that they used the love triangle and Aidou to pull some humor into VK, with our favorite blond making insinuations between Kaname and Yuuki, and thus getting the brunt of Zero's annoyance XD Our favorite hunter just won't be getting worked up over tall dark and gorgeous in this one, is all.

Warnings: Implied m/m pairing, pplz. KanaZero.

Disclaimer: No own.

* * *

**Bad Puppy**

He hadn't meant to say anything. Things just tended to slip whenever he came across the irritating Guardian. It was completely unfair how he was treated just because of a few teasing words. They only hurt if you let them. But, well, it was a little farfetched to expect 'easygoing' when it came to that brooding good-for-nothing arrogant poor excuse of a hunter.

Aidou Hanabusa groaned. He really hadn't meant to say anything. Not when the repercussions were this bad.

"Kaanaamee-saamaa~"

He really hadn't. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe. A little.

"I only said the truth, anyhow," he grumbled. "Cross Yuuki _is_ in love with Kaname-sama. She's no different from all those naïve human girls who trail after him like pathetic puppies for a scrap of food. Which they'll never get because they're far too below Kaname-sama's standards."

He conveniently ignored the fact most days he was exactly like those human girls he just put down. And with the current…additions placed on his head via an annoying headband that didn't even match the color of his hair, it was nothing short of irony.

"Of course if she isn't patrolling like she's supposed to or anywhere near her _own_ dorm, she'll be with Kaname-sama. Who else would she care to be with this late at night?" He snorted. "Definitely not with her daddy chairman having bonding moments."

He shook a fist. "It was his fault for asking! I only answered like a decent vampire of my rank! I do not deserve this! It's undignified for someone like me to be forced into this position free for any passerby to come upon my humiliation…!"

Fuming, he crossed his arms. "Just where did he get something like this anyway? I'd have to seriously question his tastes." He tugged irritably at the chain holding him in place and looked down at himself dubiously, a sudden ominous thought turning his insides to ash. "…Does…does that stiff prude, he can only a prude with that prickly attitude, have certain…" He gulped. "Kinks…?"

There was a short pause in which Aidou Hanabusa shuddered and felt like he'd witnessed the ninth level of hell.

"No," he muttered, "no…" He whimpered.

Your imagination could really be your worst nightmare.

.

Looking through another pile of useless documents he wished he could burn, Kaname was thankfully interrupted by an amused Takuma giving a short cough.

Wondering what could be up now of all times, he put the papers down and glanced up.

"It's Aidou."

Ah, maybe he'd been too hasty in thinking it was a thankful interruption.

Readying himself for nothing less than a migraine, he murmured, "What has he done now?" Permanently maimed himself with an experiment? He could only hope.

Takuma's reaction was escalating to muffled snickers as he held a hand to his mouth. "It looks like he got into another quarrel with Kiryuu-kun." He giggled. "Again."

Kaname vaguely considered the option for getting a new desk. He'd had this one for some time. Surely, no one would miss it if it suddenly went up in flames…

Steeling himself, he kept a stern voice. "And where is he?"

"He's…" Takuma was outright laughing. "He's chained to a tree not far from here."

"Chained…?" Not filled with bullet holes?

As though reading his mind, Takuma nodded. "Kiryuu-kun has certainly made his point clear."

"…And the reason for that was…?"

"The usual."

Kaname's lips twitched. "I see." He was fighting to keep a straight face.

"Oh come on," Takuma ginned. "You know you get happy enough to burst when he gets jealous over her." Over anyone really, as long as it was for him. The pureblood simply loved to see he mattered enough to warrant a reaction.

"Well of course." Kaname confirmed. "He loves _me_." He was _this_ close to beaming.

"He shows it in the cutest of ways, doesn't he," Takuma chuckled. "You should also know Aidou's been sealed to sit in a cardboard box. He won't be able to move for hours."

Oh, what a _god_send. He seriously wanted to kiss the hunter, like now.

"Takuma…"

"Go on," the blond waved, "I'll cover for you."

"Right." Well, there was nothing like the present. What a lovely interruption.


End file.
